The Trouble With Emmett
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: AU, Emm makes a friend, Jasper learns to control his hunger, and what's up with Rose? Why is she so distant to our poor Emmy? Read and find out. It's good, I swear. Rated as a caution for now, might earn it's rating later.
1. Of Puppies and Bears

Zeeva was not quite comfortable in her new school, Forks High. She wasn't socially inept but at HER school, back HOME, there were no stupid social clicks. Instead there was a network of loose connections where people floated from group to group depending on the time of day and no one cared. But no, here in this stupid little town there were defined lines one could and could not cross. So un-used to this type of social and political dance Zeeva had few friends.

Angela was a Junior but she was kind and honest so Zeeva tolerated Angela's close-minded friends, but she did not enjoy their company. She sat in her Physics class, where she sat next to the boisterous and large Emmett Cullen (though she'd never spoken to the guy), when a bold young man wandered up to their table.

"Hey, Zeeva, I was wondering when you were going to ask me to the dance. I'll say yes, so don't be shy." She eyed him. He was cute… in a puppy sort of way. Like an over eager Golden Retreiver Pup, lanky, clumsy, and not yet having grown into his ears and paws. His floppy golden hair and his big brown eyes didn't help the image.

Zeeva fought back a laugh, "So…. Forgive me but could you… tell me your name? No offense but unless we're good friends I don't remember names."

He did look mildly offended but Zeeva thought she heard the Cullen boy snicker. "I'm Mark," said puppy boy.

Zeeva gave Mark her best polite but firm smile, "Look, Mark. You seem sweet and all but I'm busy the night of the dance. I'm not going to be asking anyone."

Puppy boy looked thoroughly whipped and slunk off to his seat while Zeeva muttered to herself darkly, too low for most humans to hear, "Besides I am FAR from SHY you stupid PUPPY boy. And anyone worth my time would remember that my name is EVA."

The Cullen boy DID laugh this time, a startling sound like an animal roar and a peal of thunder. It made Zeeva's heart thump faster in her chest and to her embarrassment the sound made her hyper aware of the big young man. "Puppy boy?" The big guy asked, turning his startlingly golden eyes to Zeeva.

She blinked a few times, mildly startled he'd even looked at her, let alone speak to her. "Look at him, pure Golden puppy, all ears and limbs and over eagerness. Cute in an almost sad sort of way."

Emmett snickered, "I see your point." He looked her over slowly and grinned, "So what about me, Eva, what am I?"

Emmett watched the cute little human girl as she slowly looked him over, her deep blue eyes curious and thoughtful. She tipped her head to the side slightly, a canine motion if he'd ever seen one, and hummed slightly to herself. Her dark chocolate hair was falling from her loose bun and brushed against her bare neck, caressing the pulse point. He wrenched his eyes from the pale skin and focused, instead, on her rather pretty face. Why had he not noticed her before?

She smiled, "Predator of some sort… not a wolf, too big and direct for that. You're better as a solitary hunter…" He bit his lip, surprised she was so close to reality… What would she notice… "But… no offense but you're not graceful enough to be a big cat. They're hyper graceful, like your foster brother, the blonde."

"Jasper," he supplied and she nodded.

"Yes, Jasper. Anyway… you're not like that. You're…" she blushed and turned her face from him, "never mind, I can't get it."

Emmett was instantly curious as hell. "Come on, tell me." He turned fully toward her, "Now I really want to know." He was dying to know what had caused that blush!

The teacher walked in and her head snapped around to focus on the aging man's face. "Shhh, class is starting."

Emmett scowled at the burnette, "Come on… please?" He whispered to her as he bend over his "notes" pretending to pay attention.

"No," Zeeva hissed softly, "come on, let me pay attention. I'm awful at this stupid so called science."

Emmett snickered again, eyeing the pretty girl. She was interesting and he wanted to know what made the surprisingly bold girl blush bright red. He itched all through class, not listening to the stupid teacher, as he fidgeted.

The bell rang and Emmett grinned. He turned to look Zeeva in the eye, "Come on, tell me? Please?"

She blushed again and shook her head. "Nope, I can't figure you out. Sorry." She stood and scooped up her bag, not meeting his eyes. "I've got to run to Gym or I'll be late."

Emmett blinked, she was in his gym class? "I'll walk you, since I've got the same class." He watched her twitch, had she not noticed he was in that class too? He scooped up his bags and fell into step beside her, "Come on, tell me. I know you have an idea."

Zeeva silently cursed herself. She'd known he was in her gym but Seniors were mostly separated by gender. He'd have no reason to notice her, but still it stung slightly. He followed her, stalked her more like. He really was exactly as she'd thought. He was SUCH a firkin Kodack Bear- big as hell, curious as a cat, deadly vicious, and protective like nothing else.

"Maybe I do have an idea," she admitted with a smile to herself, "but I ain't telling you Emmett Cullen."

She watched him pout, and then scowl when he realized that the pout wasn't working. "I WILL get you to tell me," he told her with a feral grin.

She felt a quiver and she tried to suppress the sudden shock of attraction she felt for him. Holy CROW he looked fuckin SEXY. "You can try, but I doubt you'll manage it." She walked into the gym with her shoulders set and her head high, as if he wasn't stalking her, making her both nervous and seriously aroused.


	2. A Well Placed Blow

Jasper looked up at Zeeva and Emmett as they walked in. He gave Emmett a strange look as he split from her and joined the Empath in the locker room.

"What the hell was that about?" Jasper asked Emmett to quietly for a human to hear, no disapproval only curiosity in his voice.

"She's in my Physics class," Emmett answered just as quietly, "she mocked this guy and I realized she was FUNNY. She called him a puppy, and I could totally see it. So I asked her about me. She blushed and wouldn't tell me."

Jasper gave him a slightly funny look, "Which would explain your curiosity, not the arousal and attraction I felt too."

Emmett silently cursed his Empathic brother, realizing having been caught in something even HE hadn't noticed at the time. He shrugged, acting like it was nothing, "She's cute, can you REALLY blame me for noticing another girl?"

Rosaline had been… distant with Emmett for a while so he figured it wasn't really his fault if he FINALLY noticed someone else. Jasper just shrugged at him again, not really caring. They followed the stream of teens into the main gym and his eyes were instantly drawn to the other side of the big room.

Zeeva was standing slightly off to the side, alone among the girls. Her hair was in a tight, long braid that brushed her hips, surprising him with its length, he'd not noticed it was THAT long. His eyes dropped and he noticed she was obviously wearing a deep blue sports bra under her tight, paler blue tank top and a pair of matching dark blue warm up pants. He had to admit to himself, she did look pretty good.

Coach Clapp walked between the two groups, catching his attention. "Today is a mixed class, as will the rest of the week be folks. We're working on self defense." Jasper looked at Emmett with a slightly worried look in his usually calm and slightly haunted eyes. SOOOO not a good idea. He estimated that he could handle it but Jasper… not likely. "So please split into pairs." Oh, good, he thought, we can pair together.

Emmett and Jasper took the furthest away blue mat and dropped playfully into defensive stances. They couldn't go all out but they could play around… "Cullen, Hale, you two can handle little Swan right?" Clapp yelled as he pointed someone in their direction. Emmett cursed and looked up. Zeeva was making her way to them looking oddly annoyed and hurt.

When she reached them she murmured to them, "Really, I'm not THAT clumsy. Not with Martial arts… I don't think I'll seriously hurt you…"

Emmett laughed, "Babe, I doubt you'd even be able to land a blow."

She scowled at him, "I'm really not THAT clumsy," she repeated, louder.

A near by girl snickered, murmuring "Couldn't walk a straight line across a flat surface BAREFOOT."

Zeeva turned to the girl and hissed, "Skrew you bitch. I'd LOVE to come kick your ass but I suppose it's a good thing I'm with these two. They MIGHT be able to keep up." Emmett snickered, Jasper smirked and the girl laughed outright. Suddenly a foot was flying toward Emmett's knee, it hit with surprising force and he immediately dropped. Not because of the force or the pain but because she had hit a bundle of nerves that immediately made his knee weak.

Emmett cursed and Zeeva smirked. "What was that about not landing a blow?" She asked him smugly.

For the next hour they practiced falling, landing, and how to throw a punch or kick without hurting yourself. Jasper held up through class very well and Emmett was pleased with his sibling. HE however was having some difficulty. Not because he wanted their partner's blood but because he wanted her- period. She moved with a surprisingly liquid grace for someone who admitted to being clumsy. In fact she moved with more grace than most humans, period.

Jasper was seriously curious about Emmett's new "friend" and his sibling's reactions to her. Not only could he feel Emmett's feelings as if they were his own but he could also feel the girl's mild nervousness and curiosity and something akin to annoyance or impatience.

He watched her walk toward her locker room and noticed that she tripped twice on her way there. He was startled. She had been oddly graceful while throwing almost perfect punches and kicks. He turned and walked swiftly into the locker room, ignoring the ever-present burn in his throat.

Emmett hung back and he realized his stupid brother was waiting for the girl. "Should I go tell them not to expect you?" He asked his dark haired brother.

"Huh?" Emmett's head snapped to look at Jasper and he was filled with embarrassment and guilt. "What? No, it's not a big deal. I'll just see her tomorrow." But Emmett was curious and anxious as well… what was he thinking? Was he wondering about her well placed kick? Was he wondering about this discussion from the Physics class they shared? Why did he CARE?

Together they walked from the Gym and made their way to the lunch room.

Emmett noticed that he had no other classes with Zeeva, to his chagrin. So the next day, in Physics, he was all but itching to talk to her again. He'd survived Edward's lecture, Rose's cold shoulder and Carlisle's confusion and DAMN it he planned to figure out what she wasn't telling him so he wouldn't be interested in her.

He dropped himself into his seat beside Zeeva and turned to look at her. She refused to meet his eyes immediately, fiddling with her notebook and her pens (of which there were five, a pencil and four differently colored ink pens).

"Do you NEED that many pens?" He asked her without thinking.

He appreciated the blush that stained her pale cheeks. "I have to color code or I get lost. Like I said yesterday, Physics is just NOT my subject." But she didn't turn to look at him.

He let himself look her over, evaluating her for what had him so attracted to her. She was painfully short, as short as Alice (5'2" maybe), but blessed with perfectly clear, pale skin and ample curves. She dressed well, dark jeans that were as wide at her hips as they were at her feet, a blood red tank top that was bunched in the middle of the back, exposing her bare shoulder blades.

She turned and met his eyes and he was struck with the depth of the blue orbs so like his own had been. Yup, the eyes, defiantly the eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked, her honey voice laden with sarcasm, "Or are you content to undress me with your eyes?"

He gave her a charming, shit eating grin and said playfully, "I hadn't gotten to that yet, but now you've offered…"

To his surprise she laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he said, noticing the sudden quiet in the room he looked around. Everyone was staring at them like they had started glowing or something. "What are they all staring at?" He asked her in a conspirators whisper.

"You," she answered back in the same, playful voice, "talking to little, lowly old me. I'm sure half the girls here are already plotting my death now, thanks to you."

He laughed again, startled and pleased. "No, it's me who should be worrying you know. The guys… they all want me dead." He watched her blush and scowl. "Aw, come on, they aren't all that bad."

She snorted as the teacher walked in and the class began to shift their attention to him instead of the pair of them. "Please," Zeeva said softly, only for his ears, "Most of the guys in this bloody town are… tame. If that makes any sense. None will ever have the stones to get a tattoo, to buy and ride a motorcycle, to take real chances."

Emmett grinned. "Tame?" he prompted, "Like how what's his face is a Golden Retriever Puppy?"

She nodded slowly, eyeing him as though she were afraid he were mocking her. "Yea, most of them are dogs of one sort or another. Social animals, most of them followers by nature, that sort of thing."

"So what am I?" He asked and she immediately reddened and turned her eyes to the teacher.

"I need to take notes or I'll never pass," she said to deflect him. And then she promptly ignored him… AGAIN!

The end of class could not come fast enough and when it did Emmett was instantly beside her, walking with her to class again. "Please?" He asked as soon as they were walking across the grass to the gym building.

She just looked up at him and sighed, "Do you ever give up?"

"Nope" he told her happily and she rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She replied snarkily.

"If you want me to go away then just tell me what I want to know and I will," he assured her as they came up to the gym.


	3. Mountain Lions and Drop Kick Bitches

Jasper wanted to slap Emmett. That was the LAST thing he should have told her. The girl, Zeeva, was immediately filled with an intense hurt and embarrassment.

"Well," he heard her snap hotly (he felt Emmett's immediate confusion), "You should get used to not knowing and bugger off while you're at it. I want nothing to do with someone so vain as to only talk to me because they want to know what I think of them." She breezed into the gym, her eyes cold and determined, her stride strong… until she tripped.

The students around laughed and Jasper felt her embarrassment as she stood and brushed off her hands and knees of imaginary dirt. She squared her shoulders and walked into her locker room. Emmett strode directly to Jasper, his confusion, his hurt, and his annoyance (bordering on anger) making Jasper want to step back.

"What the fuck did I do?" He asked bitterly as they walked into their locker room and to their lockers to change.

"She obviously thought that since you took an interest in her today too that you were interested in being her friend." Jasper explained calmly, using her hurt feelings and his knowledge of humans to map out what had happened. "You really hurt her by saying all she had to do to get rid of you was to tell her what you wanted. As good as said 'I don't give a fuck about you but I'm curious'."

Emmett was mildly guilty but he shrugged, "But that's true."

Jasper rolled his eyes, slipping into his workout shirt, "You don't want to tell HER that you dolt." And Jasper had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't entirely true- Emmett just didn't know it yet. Together they strode out of the Locker Room and into the Gym. "Take my advice, apologize and play nice."

Emmett still didn't get what he'd done wrong but he walked immediately to Zeeva's side and said quietly, so his voice wouldn't carry to the other humans, "Look, that came out wrong. I meant that if you want to get rid of me then you'd best tell me because I'm curious and I'll respect your want for me for me to bug off, but not until I'm satisfied."

It appeared to be the right thing to say because her shoulders relaxed and she turned her head, looking at him from over her shoulder. "Sorry I got upset. It just sounded like… well you know." Like he didn't give a fuck about her, which was true. But he was in a slightly better mood now she wasn't upset with him, and he couldn't explain to himself why.

He nodded, "So, you going to play with us today? I think we get do to some throws."

She looked thoughtful, as if honestly contemplating telling him no. Emmett's heart- which didn't beat- tightened slightly for no reason at all, what if she said no? "Sure, I guess I'll come throw you around."

They did not get to do throws. One blonde bimbo threw her cheerleader friend a little too hard for the demo, Clapp decided it was probably best left for the last day. Instead they were practicing basic kicks, strikes and blocks with partners. For Emmett and his two partners it meant one of them was sitting out constantly.

"So what about Jasper then?" Emmett asked Zeeva, smirking, "Since you won't tell me what you think of me," while he was sitting out.

Zeeva was blocking Jasper's blows easily and she eyed him, critical. When they switched, Zeeva sitting out with Jasper blocking Emmett, she sat cross legged and said softly, slightly embarrassed. "Mountain Lion."

Jasper faltered his block and Emmett hit him with enough force to break a human's bones. They shared an incredulous look and Jasper asked her, "Come again?"

She blushed and stood, taking Emmett's place to strike. "Never mind."

Emmett frowned, as did Jasper, they wanted to know why she thought Jasper was a mountain lion. "Fine then, give me what my girlfriend, Rose, is."

Her blows became rhymic and steady, her eyes became slightly far away. She shook her head after a minute. "I don't know her, I've only ever seen her at lunch and I don't really pay attention to anyone but my friend."

"You're friends with that Angela girl, she's in my Advanced Lit class." Emmett said. She he noticed because they were pared together last year for an assignment and she had been really kind but she didn't fall over herself for him. "But you have other friends, you sit with a bunch of them."

Zeeva switched with him and scowled. "No, I tolerate them because my friend likes them. I detest them. Stupid, shallow, rude, two-faced… what the hell would I want with them? I mean, come on. Lauren is SUCH a firkin Pap."

Jasper, who was striking, actually laughed outright. "You really don't like her huh?"

"What's a Pap?" Emmett asked, curious and not quite understanding the joke.

"The really annoying little dog that has all the long ugly fur and the big ass ears. Bossy and nasty and stupid as hell. Very social, as long as they are top bitch. And if they aren't they're busy making problems until they ARE." She scowled, "A drop kick dog."

Emmett laughed, standing to start his turn. "Drop kick dog?"

She grinned a feral grin at him and she laid back on the cool floor. "Little dogs are generally really annoying and all I want to do is pick them up and drop kick them into next century. Which is EXACTLY what I want to do to Lauren."

Jasper was surprised to find he was actually enjoying the human girl's company. She was right on about Lauren (the girl had thrown herself at Edward last year), and she even seemed to see into his personality without knowing him very well. He thought that if he allowed himself to be her friend, which was a big if because he was still so weak compared to his siblings, then he would really like her, could be very close to her.

Her anger and dislike were muted, blended with apathy. As if it were too much trouble for her to dislike them so she would simply not care. It was almost peaceful. He was careful as he threw his blows at her, not wanting to seem as if he were pulling his blows but defiantly not wanting to hurt her.

Once class was over he watched as Emmett lingered again. He wanted to know what Zeeva thought his animal was, and Jasper had to admit, he was curious now too (because she had been so spot on about Lauren), especially about why she called HIM a mountain lion. "You planning on harassing her further? Because I really should be going." He told his brother, ashamed to admit that the close proximity of her sweet scent had been straining him.

Emmett looked up at him and sighed, "I just want to KNOW damn it." He said petulantly as they began to make their way to the caf. "She's really odd, ya know. I mean look at today- graceful as one of us. But walking to class she tripped like five times!"

He snickered and eyed Emmett. "You walk her from class to class? Rose really isn't going to like that." _REALLY not going to like it because you like this human, WAY more than you should._


	4. Authors Note: A plea for REVIEWS

I am letting EVERYONE know. If you liked this, if you want more… REVIEW!!! I have MULTIPLE champers written, but I REFUSE to post until I get 10 reviews.

PLEASE, PLEASE! Show me the love!!!


	5. Bears and Flying Lessons

Wednesday was sunny so they went hunting. It grated upon Emmett. He WANTED rather desperately to be there, trying to weedle it out of Zeeva. Thursday he bounded into the room and saw Mark already occupying his seat beside Zeeva.

The boy was talking at her, she was looking at him and nodding but Emmett could tell she wasn't really there mentally. He put on his most frightening scowl and walked up behind Zeeva, glaring at the Mark kid. "That's my seat." He informed the boy.

Mark quivered but shook his head. "Technically there's no assigned seats. It's anybody's seat."

Emmett glared darker and Mark looked ready to piss himself. Zeeva was ignoring them both. "Do as he says Mark. If he's going to be a bear about it then just let it go. We can talk at lunch."

Zeeva's breath caught when she sensed the big teenaged behind her. Her whole body thrummed with his angry energy but she wasn't scared. OH no, she was turned on- more so than she had EVER been. Which was REALLY embarrassing. She turned her eyes from them and pretended to ignore them.

Well, ignoring Mark was easy when Emmett was proving her assessment so close behind her. She suddenly realized she had to make Mark leave or it could get REAL ugly. Bears were NOT good at sharing, particularly the males of the species. "Do as he as Mark." She told him gently, "If he's going to be a bear about it then just let it go. We can talk at lunch." She mentally winced. Fuck, why did she say that? She didn't want to speak to the little idiot. Cute yes, a semi-decent friend… yea, but could he understand that was all she wanted? No.

Mark ran and Emmett took his seat with a particularly triumphant grin. She decided to bite that in the nub before he began gloating about scaring the poor kid (as funny as it really HAD been). "Scary much?" She asked him sarcastically. "Was it really all that impressive to scare a boy like half your size?"

Emmett suddenly looked slightly confused, then a little guilty, and then defiant. "This is my seat." He told her with a little force, "MINE. If you want to go sit with him then go take the other girls seat."

Emmett fought his hurt at her obvious wish that he had left the Mark boy be. This was HIS seat damn it and because she sat there then she was his too. If she didn't like it then she could move.

He noticed her shudder with distaste. "First off, that's Michelle. Real bitch. If I even dared to LOOK at her precious seat next to Mark she'd start a whole host of nasty rumors about me. Which I'd then have to refute once they got to my Dad. And Second, as if that puppy is worth even the trouble of me moving my things, let alone all that." She shrugged and offered him a smirk, "I just don't want you getting a big head. There's so little room for me here as it is."

He laughed, feeling deeply relieved that she didn't want the puppy boy. Why was he relieved? He wondered, why did he care? "You're glad I made him leave. Admit it." He goaded.

She looked bored but he knew by the flicker of amusement in her eyes she was fucking with him. "Sure, I guess. But in reality I made him move. He looked ready to fight you for a second there. He only left when I was it was okay."

He scowled. She had him there. The kid HAD defied him. He'd have to teach him what happened when he defied Emmett Mc Carty Cullen. "Next time he'll leap before I even move a muscle." He promised her and she was instantly looking directly at him.

"Whatever it is you're planning don't do anything too stupid. My Dad IS Police Chief after all." She warned him with a twinge of worry in her voice.

He shrugged. "I was planning on disabling his car. And when his folks give him a lift I'll just ask if he gets the message, because next time it won't be the car, it'll be his legs."

He suddenly cursed himself for admitting his plan to her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, expecting to see her recoil but she snickered, actually leaning TOWARD him. "I love that. So mob chic. Can I be around when you tell him? I would kill to see the face he makes."

He realized she didn't think he was serious about the leg breaking. Well… he'd let her continue to think that. Physics was like Monday and Tuesday, she took her color coded notes and he watched her. But today he wasn't nearly as bored as he had been those days. Nope, today he watched her as she played with the few free strands of hair that fell from her bun, watched as she fiddled with her pens, watched as she doodled little bears in the corner of her note pad. He blinked. Bears?

He didn't ask the obvious question until they were walking toward Gym. "So, you going to tell me today?"

She shook her head, smirking. "I already did, you're just too dense to see it." He wanted to be insulted at the dense comment but he wasn't. She'd told him? What?! He began mentally going over their conversation before Physics.

He couldn't see it. "No you didn't," he accused her as they entered the building- he held the door for her.

She laughed as she walked past him, her shoulder inches from his chest. "Yes I did. But you not seeing it only proves my point even more. "

He glowered at her. "I am NOT stupid."

She looked up at him, startled. "I never said you were. I'm not blind. You never take notes, never miss a question on exams, never hesitate when answering in class. I know you're not stupid. I said dense, there is a huge difference. You just don't see the little details of parts of the conversation because you deemed them unimportant. Anything unimportant can be overlooked and not remembered to you." The bell rang and she smirked at him, walking to her Locker Room. "I'm going to enjoy throwing you today."

She sauntered out of her locker Room ten minutes later, Jasper and Emmett were already waiting. She smirked up at them both and said gleefully, "We did throws yesterday. I'm assuming you both already know how to safely throw a person, right?"

The both nodded, both of them noticing her playful and slightly feral grin. Emmett said with as much confidence as he had (which was quite a lot), "You can't throw me. I'm too big for you. I doubt you could even throw Jasper."

She turned her blue eyes from him to Jasper. "So shall I start or do you two want to throw each other around?"

Jasper looked over at him and grinned. "Emmett and I will start." He grinned. They could work out some energy without risking her.

It was a blast, throwing each other. Then Clapp said they should practice with a smaller opponent and to give Zeeva a turn. So Emmett turned to Zeeva, not thinking before he grabbed her with his ice cold hand. "You're turn to fly babe."

She winced slightly at his grasp and he suddenly let go, self-conscious. "Poor circulation huh?" She asked him with a kind look in her eyes, "My friend in Phoenix had such poor circulation that his skin was way cold, all the time, even his chest."

Emmett praised the gods, she was giving him an out. "Yea, we're all like that. Kinda runs in the families." She nodded and put her small, burning hot hand in his.

He had not expected throwing her to be too much different from fake sparring with her. He'd felt the heat of her body through his long sleeve shirt but hadn't really noticed what prolonged contact would do. To throw her she had to be in front of him. He could catch her arm, twist and drop, hefting her over his shoulder and onto the mat.

It placed her blazing warm chest firmly against his back and he had to catch her to prevent her from hurting herself, so he had to slide his hands to support her back as she fell. It left him tingling and aching and, worst of all, very aroused.

Zeeva felt his cold back press against her chest and she wondered, her mind only half on the throw. Why was he so cold? Even Lucas hadn't been THIS cold. Emmett (and Jasper) were cold, actually COLD, where Lucas had just been cool. She wasn't paying attention so when Emmett hefted her over his shoulder she wasn't expecting it. It felt like flying. She panicked slightly, she hadn't been entirely ready, she'd hurt her self… She felt big hands slide down her back and guide her to the floor where she still hit with force but she slapped out and was fine.

Had he just CAUGHT her? She wanted to try it again but Jasper stepped up. She was mildly disappointed. Emmett's body was hard with muscle and it was defiantly hot to feel those muscles along her chest.

When Jasper threw her she was ready. She went with it, rolling into the throw so she was on her feet and well within kicking distance to Jasper. She playfully lashed out at his chest. He didn't move in time but she checked the blow. His gold eyes widened slightly, she smirked. "I told you I'm not so clumsy when I'm doing this."

Emmett laughed, "So time to prove yourself babe." He walked in front of her and she smirked.

He swung his imaginary bat and she ducked the blow, catching his wrist, twisting her back to him, throwing her hip into his hips, forcing him off balance (not really, he could have withstood it but the force she used would knock even a pro football player off his balance and he wasn't expecting it…). She dropped and hefted him in one smooth motion. And then he was flying, his entire front burning and tingling with her touch. He slapped out and just stared at the ceiling. Had she really just done that?!

The entire class was clapping. He rolled to his feet to see Jasper laughing slightly and Zeeva bowing playfully. "Yea, yea, yea," he told her with a feral look on his face as he stalked toward her, "very impressive."

She wasn't scared of him. She met his eyes boldly and grinned. "Awww, did I hurt the poor big, bad Kodack's feelings?" And then she blushed.

"Kodack?" He asked her playfully, suddenly knowing exactly what she thought he was. He was a bear, and she knew it. He remembered her words to Mark "…_if he's going to be a bear about…_"

She blushed but said calmly, "Kodack bear, biggest bear species alive, almost extinct."

"So what does that say about me?" He asked her, smirking.

She shrugged. "Figure it out yourself." The bell rang and she ran to the locker room.


End file.
